1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly for an automobile which includes a casing attached to the automobile. Moreover, the present invention relates to a cover assembly with a casing which provides a component of an automobile bumper and a cover suitable for use with the casing.
2. Background Information
Conventional devices for covering automobiles typically include covers which are folded within the trunk of an automobile or within other suitable storage spaces such as a garage. Conventional covers of this sort must be manually manipulated both in covering and uncovering the automobile. The required physical manipulation of such covers and the storage problems associated with such covers has resulted in the prior art covers only being utilized by a small percentage of car owners.
The prior art also includes containers for storing automobile covers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,421 to Ross et al. illustrates a self-storing retractable cover assembly which is removably secured to a bumper and stored in the automobile when not in use. Consequently, this prior art storage device either takes up a lot of storage space or, when affixed to the automobile, degrades the appearance of the automobile and presents an easy target for thieves.